Icy Valentine
by Disturbed Courtney
Summary: A Rogue and Gambit Valentine's Day.
1. Waiting

Disclaimer: as always, I don't own em. I don't know why I put this here everytime… oh wellz

Unlike all my other fics, this is *not* in Evolution verse. I just wanted them to be grown up for a change hehe.

So is part one of my first romance fic, enjoy :o)

****

Icy Valentine 

part 1

Rogue sat alone on the balcony of her bedroom. The crisp morning hair weaved through her free-flowing mane of auburn and white. She shivered and rubbed her hands together. Despite the wooly gloves she wore during winter, he fingers still felt like popsicles.

She sighed. Before she came outside, she had gone downstairs to get a cup of coffee and she saw Scott giving Jean a tiny gift wrapped in red tissue paper. It could only mean one thing. It was Valentine's day, the most depressing day of the year for a girl who couldn't touch. 

Rogue picked up the steaming coffee off of a little card table she had set up outside. She sipped it, feeling the warm liquid surge through her body. But soon her cup was empty and the warmness was lost in the morning cold.

She stood up, hugging herself till she made it inside. When she was back insider her room, she walked into her bathroom and got ready to shower.

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

"Mornin' everybody." She walked down to the breakfast table, where everyong had just started to eat.

"Hey, chere." Gambit winked at her as she sat down in her usual spot next to him.

"Hi, sugah," she replied quietly without emotion. Gambit gave her a strange look.

"Somet'ing wrong?"

"Not at all, Swamp rat. Now just let me eat so Ah can get my trainin' done before noon." She said loudly, drawing attention from some of the other X-Men at the table.

Rogue took another tiny bite of her pancakes. She gave the others cold stares before they turned back to their own business. But Gambit didn't take his eyes off of her. "Gambit always know when somet'ing buggin' y', chere." He smiled charmingly.

She swallowed her food and turned to glare at him. "But ya never seem ta know exactly what it is, do ya Remy?" S'cuse me." She got up and walked away from the table.

Gambit's smile faded and he slumped in his chair. He looked next to him and met Storm's blue eyes. "What Gambit do wrong?"

"I am not sure, Remy. I will try to talk to her while we are training."

"Merci, Stormy."

"Do not call me that." She said sternly, but then smiled at her old friend.

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

Rogue put on the rest of her combat gear after she made it back to her room.

She sat on the edge of her bed and pulled on her yellow boots. "If he knows so damn much, why didn't he know that Ah feel this way every year. He shoulda had it down by now," she muttered under her breath. She realized that she might have overreacted a little bit at breakfast, but she hated when Gambit pretended to know what she was thinking. He wasn't a mind reader like Jean or Xavier. _Ah'll hafta apologize later. Ah was a 'lil harsh._ But she decided to talk to Gambit after her training; after she had blown off a little steam.

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

Storm watched Rogue's actions from the control center located above the danger room. She was amazed by the contrast of Rogue's graceful flying and then the force in her punches thrown at the holographic robots. When Rogue was visibly worn out after about two hours of training, Storm turned off the program.

The regular lights lite up the room and Rogue looked up to Storm with weary eyes. She tapped her combadge. "Ah'm feelin' tired, 'Roro. Ah'm just gonna get some rest."

"I wish to speak with you for a moment."

"Sure, sugah. Ah'll be up in a sec." Moments later, Rogue was in the control room with Storm. "What's up?"

"I'm concerned about the disagreement you and Gambit had earlier." Storm said, with her usual calmness.

"Oh, it's nothin' ta worry about. Ah'm just upset about it bein' Valentine's day an' how Ah can't touch anyone ta show that Ah love 'em. Nothin' outta the ordinary." She said nonchalantly, even though it was eating her up inside.

Storm was surprised by her reply. "You and I both know you do not need to touch someone to show that you care."

"That's easy for _you_ ta say. Ya don't know what it's like, sugah. Ya can just go around an' hug or kiss whoever ya damn well please. Ah always hafta take precautions, every single moment of every single day. So don't talk like ya know how it is." She said coldly. She held her hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking anymore. "Ah'm sorry… s'cuse me." Then she flew out of the control center.

"Goddess… I had no idea," Storm whispered to no one.

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

Rogue landed a few doors away from her room and stomped the rest of the way. _Ah hate goin' through this every friggin' year._

She slipped into her room, breathing hard as if she was going to cry. She leaned against the back of the door, closing her eyes to hold back the burning tears.

When she opened her eyes again, after she was sure the tears were gone, she saw something peculiar on her bed. She walked closer and gasped. Red rose petals laid on her queen sized bed in the shape of a heart. She saw a pink piece of paper in the middle addressed to her.

She picked it up in curiosity, though she already knew whom it was from. It simply said: "Be my Valentine, chere. Love always, Remy."

Her heart fluttered. "That boy always knows how ta make me feel betta." She smiled, even though her previous uncertainties stuck in the back of her mind.

Rogue looked around the room once again. Gambit had taken the opportunity to place red roses sporadically around the room, each with a tiny note attached. She ran around the room, reading all of them. Each one said something that only a Cajun charmer like Gambit could get away with.

The last one she found was peeking from behind a picture of her and Gambit from the previous summer. When she reached down to pick up the rose, her eyes fell on the photograph. Instead of picking up the flower, she picked up the frame.

The picture was taken by the mansion's pool. Rogue had been tanning in the sun and Gambit had sneaked up and dumped a bucket of water on her. He and Wolverine had planned the whole thing. Before Rogue took off to get him back, Logan had snapped the picture. Gambit had been smirking while Rogue looked like a stunned drowned rat.

She laughed at the memory. She finally put down the frame and picked up the rose. She pulled the note off the stem and read it. "Make sure you dress warmly tonight. R."

Rogue had figured he'd want her to dress in the sexiest thing she could find, because she thought they would go to dinner like they did for pretty much all special occasions. _Ah guess not._ She smiled. She had a feeling she would like the surprise Gambit had in store for her. Everything they did always had a twist, courtesy of him. 

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened. "Good afternoon, Rogue."

"Hey Beast." She motioned to one of the leather chairs. "Take a load off."

"That's all right, dear." Then the huge blue mutant saw the bed with the many rose petals. "My stars and garters, I see our Cajun friend spared no time to woo you this year."

Rogue giggled. "Yah, that's Remy for ya."

"He asked me to come up here to ask you to wear green. He mentioned that he'd forgotten it in one of his notes."

"All raht, Hank. Did he say anythin' about where he's takin' me tonight?"

"Only that you would be very surprised."  
"Ah hate waitin'." She sighed.

"Maybe you should get some rest then, my dear. From what Gambit tells me, it's going to be a late night." He grinned.

"Okay, thank ya for the message, Hank." She smiled warmly.

"My pleasure. I'll see myself out." He smiled and left. Rogue shut the door, then turned back to her bed. _Ah don't wanna ruin the heart…_ She smiled.

She changed out of her sticky battle gear and into some sweats. She stretched and yawned, realizing how tired she really was. Then she grabbed a pillow off her bed and dropped it on the floor. Then she retrieved a couple of comforters out of the closet. Then she made herself a tiny spot on the floor next to her bed so she could take a nap.

Before she laid down, she took a quick glance at the bed. She tried to lock the image in her head as best as she could. Then she relaxed in her made up cot. As soon as she hit the pillow, she was asleep.

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

Gambit tapped lightly on Rogue's door. When he didn't hear an answer, he cracked the door and peeked in. He couldn't decide if her was going to laugh or melt at the sight of her lying in a pile of blankets next to her bed. He saw the rose petals he had place on her bed still undisturbed.

He checked the clock sitting on her nightstand. 5:15. The sun had just begun to set and he hadn't planned to take Rogue out till 8.

He walked over to where she was sleeping. He looked down on her and admired the beauty he had fallen in love with.

He brushed the petal off to a corner of the bed. "Sorry, chere. Gambit put dem back later." Then he crouched down next to the peacefully sleeping Rogue and delicately lifted her onto the bed.

When Gambit slid his hands from under her, she stirred slightly, getting a feel for the comfort of the bed. He stepped back, unsure if she was going to wake up or not. After a few seconds of quiet movement, Rogue stopped stirring and he deep breathing continued. Gambit sighed in relief. He gazed at her for another moment. He body laid on its side, and her hair flowed behind her, with a few tendrils of white falling over her closed eyes.

He left the room for a few minutes and came back with a box, overflowing with stuff. He chuckled as he began to empty the contents onto the floor silently.

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

Rogue blinked her eyes a couple times. She rubbed them and yawned as she sat up. When she stretched her arms, she felt something tumble off of her. She looked down and saw she was surrounded in rose petals. "Wha? How did Ah get on mah bed?" 

She checked around the room, awestruck at how much had changed. She must have seem at least 75 white candles lighting the room. They were displayed on any possible surface: her nightstand, dresser, bookshelf, desk, and her stereo stand. Around all of the candles were more red rose petals. She smirked and shook her head. "Ya never cease ta amaze me, Remy." She said quietly to herself.

She stood up, brushing some petals off herself. She checked the clock. It was 6:47. One of the notes told her to be ready by 5 of 8 o'clock.

Rogue walked over to her mirror. "Aww geez…" she muttered. She had forgotten to take a shower after her training earlier, so her hair stuck out in every-which-way.

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

After washing off every drop of sweat in the shower, she pulled on her bathrobe and started to look around for something wear.

She opened each drawer, looking for the perfect outfit. She threw rejected clothing everywhere, watching to make sure she didn't throw the shirts on the still burning candles.

Unsatisfied with everything in her dresser, she turned to her closet. 

As soon as she opened the doors to her walk in closet, her eyes lit up. She reached in and pulled out a green knit v-neck sweater Jubilee had gotten her for Christmas. The dark green contrasted with her auburn hair and brought out the emeralds in her green eyes. _Perfect._ She grinned.

She found a pair of tight black jeans. Then she pulled them on, after she put on a pair of her usual Victoria's Secret underwear. She bent down and picked up a pearl white camisole she had thrown earlier. She slid her robe off and pulled the cami on.

She took the sweater off the hanger and tossed them both on her bed. She walked over to her mirror above her dresser.

She twirled a couple damp strands in her fingers. "What ta do…" She grabbed her hair dryer and flipped her head over.

Rogue gave her head a quick blast of hot air before she flipped back. She check her now puffy hair, deciding to leave it down. She ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed it down. She took a couple of white strands and curled them with her fingers. They hung lightly around her face.

She smiled, happy with her appearance. Then she walked back over to her bed and carefully slid her sweater over her head.

She pulled it down and smoothed it out. Then she walked into her bathroom to put on a little make-up.

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

After she emerged from the bathroom, Rogue ran her hand through her hair once more time before pulling on her suede black gloves.

She sat on the edge of her bed and pulled on her black ankle boots. Then she walked over to her full length mirror and checked her outfit. She smiled. _Hope Remy likes…_

She glanced to the alarm clock on her nightstand. 7:51. "Dammit!" She ran over to her dresser and found a silver chain to wear. She attempted to get it on, but her gloved fingers couldn't hold the clasp. She held it in her hand as she grabbed her perfume with the other. She sprayed a couple of spritzes on her.

She breathed some of it in. _Ah think this is the one he likes._ She gave herself one final check in the mirror and ran out of her room.

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

In the hallway, she ran into Storm. "I see you're feeling better." She smiled warmly.

"Much." Rogue smiled. "Could ya do me a favor?"

"Of course." She nodded.

Rogue handed her the necklace. "Can ya put this on for me? Ah had some trouble with mah gloves."

Storm nodded again. Rogue lifted up her hair while Storm reached around her neck, careful not to touch her skin, and clasped it shut. "Thank ya, sugah."

"Do not worry about it, child." She smiled.

Rogue turned to run down the steps. "Oh wait, Storm?"

"Yes?"

"Can ya put the candles out in mah room? Ah don't wanna burn the mansion down." She giggled.

Storm nodded. "Of course. You have fun tonight."

"Ah will." Rogue smiled and ran down the hall towards the front of the mansion.

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

"Nervous, Cajun?" Wolverine chuckled as he watched Gambit pace near the front door.

"Non, jis waitin' impatiently, homme." He smiled coolly back at Logan.

He responded by sniffing the air. "No need to wait any longer." 

The moment he said that, Rogue walked down the steps, smiling. "Hey, Remy."

Gambit gulped at the sight of her. She looked great. She had obviously gotten the message from Hank to wear green. "Bonjour, chere. Y' ready?" He flashed her his world famous smile.

She nodded. "Uh huh. Let's get goin'." She grabbed her jacket and scarf off of the coat rack. Gambit took her jacket from her while she wrapped her cotton scarf around her neck. He helped her put her jacket on. "Tryin' ta make up for this mornin'?" Rogue smiled.

"Gambit don' need an excuse t' help y', chere." He smirked back. Then he turned to Logan. "Don' be waitin' up for us, homme."

"Bye, Wolvie!" Rogue called as Gambit ushered her out the door.

Logan just grumbled as he shut the door behind them.

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

how do ya like it so far? This is my first attempt at a full out romance… this is just a lead in, it'll get a lot more mushier later on :o) please r&r as always 


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: as always, don't own em, and for a change, I don't own the song mention either. I'm not sure if its able to be played by a mini band in the middle of nowhere… but hey, its my story and I'll do whatever the hell I want :o)

Also, this takes place after the whole Anarctica thing… even though I don't know too much on it. (anyone know what comics those take place in? I'd love to read up on em. if you know, email me disturbedmonkey23@cheerful.com) 

Enjoy (ps, thanx for all the great feedback for part one :o)

****

Icy Valentine 

Part 2

"Remy!" Her eyes lit up as she saw the horse drawn carriage waiting for them outside. She left Gambit's side and ran up to the horse. "He's beautiful." She stroked the animal's long midnight black mane.

"I'll get y' one for y' birthday den, chere." He put his hand on her shoulder from behind.

Rogue smiled and turned to face Gambit. She placed her gloved hand over his mouth and stood on her tiptoes to kiss the back of her hand. After she lowered her hand, she said, "Thank ya, Remy, for everythin' Ah mean. Ah know how much of a pain Ah can-"

He put his own gloved finger to her lips. "T'night, chere, we put all dat aside. Dis be our night." He flashed her a 1000-watt smile that could have lit the darkness of fifty nights. "C'mon, we got t' be goin'." He climbed into the carriage and reached down for Rogue's hand.

"An' where exactly do we gotta be goin' ta?" She took his hand and he gracefully hoisted her into the carriage. He signaled to the driver.

"Y' always want t' ruin de surprise, Rogue."

"Well, everythin' is a surprise with ya, Mr Lebeau. Ya need ta clue me in sometimes." She giggled as she nestled into his body as the smooth ride relaxed her.

"T'night not gonna be one of dose night when Gambit do tell y', chere." He wrapped his arm around her and held her closer.

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

They rode through the still night in peaceful silence. The freezing temperature gave Rogue a chill, despite having Gambit's body heat encasing her. He felt her tremble underneath him. "Y' cold, chere?"

"Nah, sugah. Ah'm fine," she lied. Gambit knew it too. He sat up for a moment to slide off his trenchcoat, revealing a thick Egyptian cotton sweater, black as the night and his eyes. "No, Remy, Ah don't want ya ta be cold." She gently pushed away his hands that were ready to drape the jacket around her shoulders.

"Neh, chere. Gambit insist. He don' be needin' anyt'ing t' keep him warm wit _you _around." Rogue blushed deep red that was almost visible in the pale moonlight. She leaned up as Gambit shrouded the worn trenchcoat around her. He then wrapped his arm around he again, while her arms found their way around his waist. She rested her head on his chest, feeling the softness of the material against her bare cheek. _If this is the whole date, Ah mightas well be in heaven, cus there would be no difference._ She smiled, feeling Gambit's warm breath through her hair. A tingle ran up her spine, which instinctively caused her to hold him tighter.

Gambit winced slightly at the squeezing, since Rogue had her super human strength. Rogue felt his muscles tense from beneath her hold. She loosened her grip. "Sorry, sugah."

He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her sweet and wonderful scent. "Don' worry 'bout it." He sat up, releasing his arms from around her. Rogue looked up, letting her own arms slide back from around his waist.

"What's wrong, Remy?" She looked at him with eyes full of emotion. _Aww jeez, gal. What did ya do ta ruin it?_

"Aww, not'ing, chere." He cupped her face with one of his hands and rubbed her pink cheek with his unusually soft wool clad thumb. "We almost dere." Rogue sighed in relief. Then she watched in curiosity as Gambit bent down and got something out of a bag she hadn't noticed before. "Here, turn around." He smiled as he presented an ocean blue silk scarf.

Rogue grinned and did as she was told. He tenderly but snuggly covered her eyes with it. He tied it tightly behind her equally silky hair. "Ya're really big on this whole surprise thing, sugah."

"Gambit a man of his word, chere." Then he hugged her from behind. She leaned against his body, laying her arms on his around her waist.

"How much longer?" Rogue whispered after a few moments of silence.

"We dere now." She sat up and allowed for him to get up. She faintly him speak to the driver in French. "Oui, monsieur," was his reply.

"Y' can' see anyt'ing, can y'?"

"Nope, Ah'm as blind as can be, sugah." She giggled.

"Bon, chere." Gambit climbed out of the carriage. "Come 'ere." He said in a playful tone.

Rogue wet her lips with her tongue. She stood up carefully. "Ya know Remy, Ah could just fly outta here." She smirked but could instantly feel – almost see – a fake pout form on the Cajun's face. "But since ya went though so much trouble, Ah'll play things yoah way, Swamp Rat." She felt her way over to the side of the carriage and extended her hand. Gambit gently took hold of it and pulled her down slightly, placing both of his hands on her waist. Then he lifted her off the carriage and landed her softly on the ground. He slid his hand in hers again. 

"Dis way, chere." Rogue nodded and followed Gambit cautiously. She didn't hear any sound, except for the day-old snow crunching underneath their footsteps.

He glanced down at her to make sure she wasn't peeking. Then he yelled something else in French. Rogue looked up at him, trying to get a glimpse through the cloth. 

They had stopped walking, so she heard no more crunching footsteps. But another sound was growing louder. "Remy, what is it?" It sounded almost angelic. He stepped behind her to untie the scarf. "Keep dem shut 'til I tell y'." She nodded slightly and clenched her eyes shut. She felt the silk loosen and run off her face.

"Can Ah open them now?" She felt like a little kid on Christmas.

Gambit was back by her side and he took her hand again. "Oui."

Rogue slowly opened her eyes, trying to take in everything she saw. "Oh mah…" she gasped. They were standing by a frozen pond with lanterns set up around the entire outline of it. Across the pond was a picnic table decorated with a lacy snow-white table cloth and candles. A few feet from the table was a tiny orchestra, including a harp, which was the beautiful sound she had heard earlier. 

Gambit kindly tugged her along his side, taking her to the other side where the table had been set up. She was still astonished by everything in front of her. She followed him blindly until they stopped. He let go of her hand and watched as she sat down. Then he took his own seat across from her. "So, chere… how is dis so far?" He smirked, pleased with her reaction.

"Aww, Remy, it's beautiful!" She smiled slightly, on the verge of tears of happiness. He reached across the table and took her hand.

"Don' cry on me now, chere. We still got plenty t' do." He rubbed her hand with his thumb. He pulled away and signaled to the awaiting servers. They hurried over, carrying platters with matching silver covers. They placed one down in front of Rogue and Gambit and unveiled them. Steam poured out from underneath and the scent overwhelmed the near empty field. Rogue took a deep breath and realized what she was going to eat.

"Ya always hafta fit yoah gumbo in, doncha?" She looked up from the steaming bowl.

"Gambit have t' be predictable somet'mes." He shrugged, grinning. He lifted his hand again and gestured to the mini-orchestra. They started playing "Thank You For Loving Me" by Bon Jovi. 

Rogue gazed across the table to him and smiled. "How did ya know?" She asked, referring to the fact that he didn't know that this song made her think of him.

"Gambit get a 'lil tip from Stormy. She said dat after Jeannie got y' de CD for Christmas, y' haven't stopped talkin' 'bout how much it reminds y' of us." He winked.

She sipped her soup. "Ya really went through a lot for tonight, didn't ya?"

"Gambit do his normal research t' make y' happy." His smile only brightened. "Y' know how Gambit feel 'bout y', chere."

"Ah know…" she dropped her head down into her lap, where she stared at her gloved hands. "Ah honestly don't know how ya put up with me for so long, sugah." Gambit breathed in and wanted to protest, but Rogue stopped him. "It's just that day after day, and week after week and so on, Ah can't help but realize how lucky Ah am." She glanced up at him, holding back her sorrow. "Ya could have any girl ya wanted… one that could actually touch ya…"

"But did y' ever t'ink dat maybe Gambit only want _you_?" His glowing red eyes met her tearful green ones. "Gambit love y', chere. Not'ing ever gonna change dat." 

Rogue found it hard to smile, even though inside she was melting in spite of the cold air surrounding her. "Ah love ya too, Remy." She followed him with her eyes as he got up from the table. He walked around to her side.

"Can I have dis dance, chere?" He knelt down in the snow next to her bench.

"Where? On the snow?" she looked around, checking for a suitable spot where they could possibly dance.

"Non." He reached under the table and pulled out a bag. He slipped the bag off, revealing a medium-sized pink box. He handed it to her. "Open it."

Rogue gave him a quick sly look and then started to unwrap the box.

"What is it?" She slid the paper off and pulled off the lid. He eyes laid on a pair of brand new ice skates.

"Dancin' shoes." Gambit met eyes with her again.

"Ah haven't been ice skatin' for… who knows how long."

"Gambit teach y'. Put 'em on." He got off his knee and brushed off the extra snow on his pants.

Rogue pulled off her boots and tied on her new skates. She grasped onto the table while she stood up, trying to keep her balance on the sharp blades. Gambit was back by her side with his own jet-black hockey skates on. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's go." He flashed her his perfect smile.

"Ya keep doin' that an' ya're gonna melt the ice." She laughed. 

"Den we go swimmin' chere." He warily walked her to the edge of the ice. "Y' gonna be a natural. Jis step out."

Rogue did as she was told and put one foot out on the frozen pond. She almost slid out from under herself but Gambit still had his arm ringed around her waist. He held onto her tightly and helped her back up. "Easy, chere. Get de ot'er foot out dere now."

Rogue nodded and placed her other foot on the ice. She slid a little bit, but quickly caught her balance. "Ah think Ah'll be all raht now, sugah." She smiled as she pushed away from him. She took off slow and then sped up after she got a feel for the ice. _The Swamp Rat was raht. Ah am a natural._ She stopped after a lap around the circumference of the pond. She sprayed him with a bit of shave ice from when she stopped.

"Y' ready t' dance?" He extended his hand.

"Of course, Remy." She took his hand and then they took off.

The band started to play a slow jazz song while Rogue and Gambit glided to the tune. She held onto his hand, almost dragging him along with her speed. "Chere, let's try somet'ing." He quick-stopped. Rogue almost tripped from the sudden halt but Gambit's hand in her kept her from flying off.

He positioned himself behind her and put his hands on her hips. "Jis relax, chere. Don' do a t'ing." Rogue nodded and shut her eyes. She took a deep breath and then felt herself beginning to move. She felt Gambit pushing on her hips. A slight wind brushed against her face.

She slowly opened her eyes. She looked down to the ice. It was moving beneath her. "Remy?" she turned her head back slightly to look at him.

He hushed her. "Jis enjoy de ride, chere."

She smiled and put her arms up in the air. She sighed in relaxation. "Ah feel like Ah'm flyin'."

"Dat's de point." He laughed from behind. "Close y' eyes again."

"All raht." She shut her eyes, keeping her arm up in the air.

She crooked her eyebrow when she no longer felt Gambit's hands on her hips. "Remy?-"

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

Gambit hovered over her as she looked up at him from the snow bank. He saw the anger swlling up in her emerald eyes. But all he could do was laugh. "Did Gambit ever tell y' how cute y' look covered in snow?"

Her cheeks burned underneath the freezing snow. "When Ah get mah hands on ya…" She flew up, brushing the snow off of her onto Gambit. "Ya betta run, an' ya betta run fast." She threatened, landing on the ground and bending over to pick up some snow.

He laughed before he jetted across the ice. Rogue had the advantage of flying while Gambit was restricted to the pond in his ice skates. _Ah'll get him for pushin' me in the snow…_ She saw him at the table switching back into his boots. She compacted her snow in a small ball and she launched it. She laughed loudly when it hit him directly in the arm. He was almost a football field's length away.

"Ow!" He yelled. He looked over to her. She could see a playful glint in his eyes. He looked down and picked up his own snow. "Dis is war, chere!" He called over to her from across the pond as he made his own snowball.

"Definitely Swamp Rat!" She yelled back. She ran behind a nearby tree and kneeled down to make some more snowballs.

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

After a minute of compacting snow, Rogue felt she was ready to start. She heard a thump on the tree in front of her. She peeked her head around and saw splattered snow. She chuckled and bent down to pick up some of her ammo.

Out of no where, a snowball came flying and hit her on her backside. She heard Gambit's laugh from behind a snow covered bush. She dropped a couple balls and rubbed the matted snow off her pants. She threw a ball at the laughing bush, making it silent once again. She ducked behind the tree and waited for Gambit to shoot.

Rogue stood still for about a minute and still nothing from him. An invisible lightbulb went off above her head. 

She quietly flew up into the tree and shook the branches, harder than she should have. Hundreds of snow clumps fell out of the tree, including her. She let out a small cry when she landed loudly on the ground. She shut her eyes and whimpered, "Remy?"

She heard him frantically run over. He found her hand. "S'okay, chere. Gambit here."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Remy?"

"Oui, chere?" He was breathing hard and looked worried.

__

Ah hate ta do this… With her free hand, she shoved some snow in his face. He blinked his eyes, glowing from behind the scattered snow. She saw his playful eyes turn more red. "Ya shoulda known betta, sugah. Ya didn't hafta worry. Ah got mah invulnerability." She giggled. She attempted to fly away, but Gambit held onto her wrist tightly. "Ya gonna let go of mah hand or do ya want me ta take ya with me?" She pulled again lightly, just as a gesture of playing.

But he pulled her back down, slamming her into the ground. "Ya're gonna wish ya didn't do that, Swamp Rat…" She snickered as Gambit climbed on top of her.

"Really? Didn' know dat." He smiled as he fumbled with a couple strands of her white hair.

Rogue raised them a few feet above the ground. "What makes ya think Ah won't just flip ova so ya'd fall?"

"Gambit know y' wouldn do dat, chere." He grinned.

"Ah can't do anythin' ta ya when ya're smilin'!" She lowered them onto the ground again.

"I know. Gambit be irresistible." 

"An' also arrogant. Get off of me." She kicked him off of her. She couldn't help buy coyly smile at his usual antics. She hovered slightly above the ground.

"C'mon. Gambit have somet'ing else for y'." He took her hand and pulled her back down to earth.

"Ah've still got mah skates on." She pointed down to her feet. Gambit responded by picking her up. "Ya're not gonna let me fly at all tonight are ya?" She giggled as they made their way back to the picnic table.

~*!*!*!*!*!*~

"Here." Gambit handed her a small box with a tiny red bow on it.

Rogue felt guilty accepting the box. She hadn't anticipating going out that night – even though they went out pretty much every year – and she hadn't gotten him a thing. She cradled it in her hands, avoiding Gambit's eager gaze. They sat in a few moments of silence while she kept her eyes on the box, not opening it.

"Somet'ing wrong, chere?"

She hesitated. "Ah'm sorry, Remy…" she looked up at him. She suddenly felt cold and shivers ran up her spine. "Ah didn't get ya anythin'." She said quietly.

The warmness didn't leave his eyes. "Don' worry 'bout it." His smile turned even brighter. "Gambit only need y' t' be here wit him. Dat be his present."

Rogue faintly smiled. _How does he get away with makin' me feel betta just with that smile?_ "All raht, if ya say so. Ah still feel bad though…"

"Jis open y' present chere." He was starting to get impatient. He couldn't wait to see what she thought of the gift.

Rogue nodded and began to slip the ribbon off the box. She placed it on the table and then slowly opened the box, almost as if something was going to pop out at her. She finally got the lid off and inside the small box was another box, only this time it was black and velvet. Her eyes brightened and looked up at an awaiting Gambit.

"Keep goin'."

Rogue gulped and cracked open the box. She almost fainted when she saw what was inside. She reached inside and pulled it out.

Gambit got up from his seat and was by her side. He knelt down beside her and took the ring from her. "Remy…" her eyes rimmed with tears. He took her left hand and slid the glove off of it.

"Rogue," he started. "Gambit know dat y' hate livin' wit y' powers, an' how it makes y' sick ev'ry day. But he want y' t' know dat none of dat stuff matter t' him."

She brought her other hand to her mouth, gasping for air. To her, time had frozen and life wouldn't continue till Gambit was off of his knee. 

"I also want y' t' know dat I will be wit y' ev'ry step of de way." He gently slid the ring on her finger, feeling the coldness of her hand through his gloves.

She finally found the strength to speak. "Remy, what are ya doin'?"

"I askin' y' t' be wit me always. Simple as dat."

Rogue blinked and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Despite everything they had been through, he still loved her. She never knew anyone could love her as much as he did. Even with her powers, he did everything possible to make her feel like a woman. He was so content with just being with her and not being able to touch her without the safety of some sort of barrier in between them didn't seem to upset him at all.

She gazed down at the ring sitting comfortably around her finger. The single emerald heart glinted with a tiny light from the candles. A band of diamonds ran around her finger, rimmed with gold on each side. 

She stood up and held out her arms, motioning for him to hug her. After he got off his knee and embraced her, she simply said, "Thank you, Remy."

He held her tighter, not wanting to ever let her go. "Y' ready t' go home, chere?" He whispered into her hair.

Rogue shook her head in his chest. "Ah just wanna stay here foreva."

"Y' wanna dance again?"

This time she nodded. She let go of him so he could get his skates back on.

A moment later he was back and they were slowly walking towards the ice. Rogue held onto his arm, feeling if she let go she would lose him forever. In his arms, she knew she was safe, even though nothing in the world could hurt her anyway.

When they got on the ice, they made their way to the center. "Ya're not gonna push me again, raht?"

Gambit laughed as he put some space between them. "Non, chere. Gambit know not t' do de same stupid t'ing twice."

"Good." She slid off her other glove. "Ah don't wanna look like Michael Jackson and pull the one glove thing." She shoved it in the pocket of her jacket.

"An' y' don' wanna cover up de ring, eh?" He motioned to her left hand.

"No way, Swamp Rat." She smiled, relaxing again. "Ya wanna play a lil game?"

He smirked. "What kinda game, chere?"

"We'll just hafta make it up along the way." She laughed as she skated away. Gambit caught on quickly and skated as fast as he could after her. Rogue looked back and saw him almost on her heels. She made a quick turn and he almost went flying into the snow bank as she had done earlier, but he caught himself and turned quickly. Rogue turned her head for a moment and saw that he hadn't fallen. She looked forward again and fell into the snow bank on that side. 

Gambit slowed down in front of her. "De snow jis don' like y' t'night, chere."

"Ya're tellin' me." She brushed the snow off her clothes. While she was dusting off herself, her gaze fell on her hand. "Remy, mah ring isn't on mah finger…" she said quietly. She started frantically searching the snow for a glimmer of green.

"Cus it be right here." He held up his hand and in between his thumb and forefinger was the ring.

"Ah'm not even gonna ask how ya got that offa me." She said gruffly, still smiling. He held out his hand to help her up. 

He pulled her up, pausing for a moment to slide the ring back on her finger. "Damn, chere. Y' hands be like ice."

"Ah was just in the snow, sugah. Snow makes things cold, remember?" She poked him in the stomach playfully.

"Gambit know…" _All too well._ He shook off the memories and took both her hands in his. He rubbed them slightly, hoping the friction would heat them up. "Better?"

"Much, thank ya." She held onto one of his gloved hands. They started to walk back to the carriage.

"Aww, Remy. Ah don't want tonight ta end." Rogue complained.

"Same here, chere. But we gotta get back in time t' show off de ring." As if on cue, the ring sparkled.

"Ah guess ya're raht." She paused. "Ah'm still confused though."

Gambit climbed into the carriage, while Rogue flew in. "'Bout what?" She sat down next to him.

"Ah dunno how ta explain it." She waved her left hand, trying to get the ring to reflect off of all the possible light.

"'Bout de ring?"

"Yah, Ah mean, where do we stand now? That's the part that's confusin' me."

Gambit sighed. "Gambit didn' know if y' would want it t' be a proposal… so jis t'ink of it as some part of him t' keep close all de time."

She looked up at him. "Ah like it that way. Cus we have been through a lot…" She paused, knowing she shouldn't have brought it up. "Ah'm sorry." She whispered.

"S'okay, chere. Maybe some day we'll be able to forget it ever happened."

"Ah know. Ah want those days back." She sighed as she snuggled closer to him. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

Rogue shut her eyes and remembered the night. Her hands still felt cold but she felt the light weight of the ring on her finger. The chilling air made the gold band cold. She smiled as the snow ball fight ran through her head.

She felt Gambit kiss her head. "Ah love ya, Remy." She whispered.

He held her a little closer. "Love y' too, chere."

Rogue yawned and relaxed. Gambit heard her breathing get deeper. "Night, mon cherie."

The end

So… how was it? Lemme know!! Hehe :o)

Thanx for reading people, I really appreciate it 


End file.
